Isis: New world old world
by nacheell
Summary: eA contination of Isis: Goddess of Rebirth. This contines the story after the return and many years later they meet their own people but will their faithful meeting end up a disaster will Yuri and Mayu find a special person they lost many years ago...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Red River nor do I own any of its characters the only characters I do own is the characters that I created for this story. This is part two of my story I had trouble ending the first and felt as if I should continue so here is part two of my story. Please R&R**

**Chapter 1: Old endings**

"_I'm so sorry I would do anything to take everything back to be able to see Zannanza again… I'm so sorry Yuri," everything had got dark and only Mayu and Yuri were in the room and they saw a black and white figure._

"_You said that you would do anything to be with Zannanza again"_

"_Even lose the child that is in your womb"_

"_Yes I would…" Mayu said._

"_And are you the same way will you give up that child to be with Kail…."_

"_Yes I would…" Yuri said. Both of the figures smile at each other._

"_Then we will help you"_

"_How can you do that?" Mayu ask._

"_We are Black and White we determine if the nature is unbalance or not"_

"_Not the Spirits"_

"_So will we take you back to your husbands or will we have to wait and see how long before you have to give up your child"_

"_I'm ready," Yuri was shock. _

"_Mayu; how can you say something so fast," Yuri said. _

"_I can always have more children with Zannanza later," she said with a smile._

"_Do you agree?" _

"_I agree," Yuri said. In a second and they both where swallow by the darkness. It was not until what felt like hours later that they came to Mayu woke up and felt Asad licking her face. _

"_Asad, stop it I'm awake," that was a shock to her. Mayu was awake and she was talking in her own voice so what just happen wasn't a dream and she was back in were her husband was. Mayu woke up Yuri who looked so pretty now even asleep. _

"_Stop, I'm up," she said. _

"_Yuri you hurry to your man and I will hurry to mine," they both ran different ways. When she found Zannanza he was alone by himself. She went and wraps his arms around him. "Zannanza I love you," she said in his ear. _

"_How long will your voice torment me?" he asks._

"_Until you say that you don't love me so until your death but I don't plan letting you die on my watch," she said. Zannanza pulled her over and started to make out with her. _

"_If this is a dream I don't want it to end," he said._

"_It's not a dream," she whispers. Then Mali and her children came to them._

"_Mom!" Amir yells. Zannanza was shock and looks at the person in front of him. _

"_Isis… Mayu," he said._

"_It's Isis I will always be your Isis…." She said as she gave him a long kiss._

"Mom," Amir once again cries. Mayu and Zannanza stops kissing and got off of Zannanza laps and went over to the kids, she hugs them.

"Mommy really sorry okay, I'll never leave you," Mayu starts to cry, "I'm so sorry so… so sorry," the children tears started to run down their face. Zannanza came up behind them and hugs all of them together.

"As long as you never leave us like that again, we won't have to worry"

**The next day**

Mayu was taking care of the children while Zannanza was talking to Ilbani. The children were playing around went one of the maids went and ran to Ilbani. She had long straight hair and was beautiful in her own way. She said something to the both of them before running in a different direction. Zannanza and Ilbani looked at each other before taking off.

"Batula," a maid who was not that far off from them was an old woman with a head full of grays in her head. "Watch the children for a while," Mayu ran off in the same direction that Zannanza had. But as soon as she gotten a little closer to the noise she was in pain. Her stomach started to hurt and she could barely walk. She arrived Ilbani and Zannanza were outside the doors Maids flew in and they weren't able to enter.

"Zannanza what's going on?"

"Mayu, Yuri, she having a miscarriage," Mayu open the doors and went inside.

"Miss you can't be in her," one of the maids said. But Mayu didn't move she saw the Figures she saw just a day ago Black and White standing over Yuri touching her stomach.

"Leave…."

"What?"

"I want everyone out of this room now I'll take care of it…. I am the Goddess of Rebirth," slowly every one of them was out of the room. Mayu stood in the middle of the room never turning back to the door or even paying attention to Black and White, but at Yuri who at the moment was in so much pain. Mayu walk towards Yuri and was soon right besides her. "Yuri, I know you're in pain but please make room for me," Yuri slowly open her eyes and saw Mayu.

"Mayu," she moved over a little and then Mayu was able to climb on the bed. They were laying next to each other hand in hand with Black and with just above them.

"_We have been waiting for you,"_ Black said.

"I'm sorry I didn't know I was keeping you"

"_Are the two of you ready?"_ White asks

"Yes," both Yuri and Mayu said in unison. Without waiting both Black and White dip their hands in the lower part of stomach. They started to feel as if they were being torn apart on the inside a pool of blood flowed between their legs. Soon that pain all disappear and they open their eyes to see black and white to be holding two perfectly beautiful babies in their hands.

"_These two will be kings in a different time"_

"I don't understand," Yuri said.

"_You will when you see them again in time…"_ With that both Black and White disappear and Mayu and Yuri fallen into a deep sleep. When Mayu woken up the next day she felt as if someone was holding her hand other than Yuri she opens her eyes and sees Zannanza sleeping next to her and she was in their room in a different bed. He wasn't on the bed with her was just holding her hand. Asad was laid out on the floor next to the bed.

"Asad," she said. Asad came to the bed and went to Mayu she grabs his tail softly and went and replaces it with Mayu hands. "Stay here, like a good boy and I'll make you a treat later." Mayu got out of the bed and left the room it was painful for her to walk but she dealt with it. Soon she got to Yuri's room and was able to see that Kail was not in the room.

"_He must be in the other room where those voices are coming from,"_ she thought. Mayu goes over to the bed and touches her stomach and kisses her head. Soon Yuri sat up feeling all better.

"Mayu what are you doing?"

"I'm just making the pain a little easier for you," she said.

"Mayu you should be getting some rest you know that the best," she said.

"Yuri about the figures we can't tell our husbands," Mayu said, "because they might start to think that this was their fault, so let's keep it a secret"

"But…"

"Please Yuri… I haven't even told Zannanza about my first one, I don't want to tell him the reasons about this one"

"Okay a secret between you and me"

"Yuri we should name the sons that we are going to see again," Mayu said.

"Mayu"

"I want to name him Kedar," she said.

"Then I will name minds Kamal"

"I hope that they are friends when we meet them," Mayu said as she hides her tears in Yuri dress.

"Of course they will their family"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Red River nor do I own any of its characters the only characters I do own is the characters that I created for this story.**

**Chapter 2: A Trip to the East Part 1**

It's been five years since that day both Yuri and Mayu have been living happily in Hattusa. Yuri has given Kail two more children two boys. Now they have four children to complete their family; Crown Prince Deiru, Princess Zahra, 2nd Prince Tahir, and 3rd Prince Amin. And Mayu have done the same adding two more to hers and Zannanza family alone with Amir(boy), Maysa(girl), Zahir(boy), Laila(girl); now they have four year old Nadir(boy) and two year old Hadya(girl). Each and every one of them are enjoying a day with their mom at a picnic under an apple tree. Mayu was stuff from the food that she ate and laid down.

"That was so good," she said with a smile.

"Well I had the chiefs choose your entire favorite dishes," Yuri said.

"Mom, when are you going back?" Amir asks.

"Why in such in a hurry, Amir can't you enjoy the time you have with mommy?"

"Yes, but this is the only time I get to visit uncle Kail"

"Watch out Yuri, Amir might steal Kail right from you," she teases.

"Mom, don't say it like that!"

"It's fine but don't bother you Uncle so much"

"Kail enjoys his company more than he likes to say," Yuri said.

"See," Amir said, "Uncle Kail doesn't mind"

"Where are the others weren't you suppose to watch them?" Mayu asks.

"They're playing hide in seek with Maysa, she also wants to know when we can go," he said.

"As soon as all of you have no energy left in your body and need to sleep," Amir walks away to the other group of children. Mayu lets out a slow exhale breath. "Where did the days go by where they use to not be anywhere else but with me? Now they want to be around male figures"

"Well Zannanza is now the Commander and Chief of the Army"

"Yes, powerful men in, women with power out"

"Mayu, how about we go and take a trip the two of us?"

"Where?"

"Well, just to the east of us villagers have been saying foreigners have been coming from the sea," she said. "Some people say the come with dark hair and dark eyes"

"Yuri, you don't think that…"

"That's why I want to go and check it out myself," she said.

"Does Kail know?"

"I haven't told him but I thought that it would be great if we go and explore and see if my prediction is true"

"How soon can we go?"

**Later at the Palace**

"You what!"

"Me and Yuri are going on a little trip," Mayu said.

"I heard but all the way out there without some protection," Zannanza started. "And the child will surely miss you if you go"

"Zannanza if the children want to come than they are gladly welcome but I think it's a good idea if I go over and travel with Yuri. It would be like what we did before coming to the capital and I never travel anywhere past the capital," she said.

"I know but…."

"Zannanza, don't worry, I won't be gone long, and you can't go you have work to be done here"

**The Next Day**

Mayu and Yuri were getting the carriage ready and then they heard a whole bunch of voices. They turned around and saw the children run to them.

"Mom!" they yelled.

"What's all this?"

"What's wrong?"

"We want to go with you?" Deiru said.

"Yeah, it's not fair that we get left here," Amir said.

"I want to explore with you," Maysa said.

"I thought you guys wanted to spend time with your uncle Kail," Mayu said.

"We change our mind," they said in unison.

"Zahir, Laila, Nadir do you want to go with me as well," Mayu said. Nadir clung on to Mayu dress.

"I want to explore too," Laila said.

"I don't want you to leave," Zahir said.

"Okay then I supposes I should take Hadya as well," Mayu said.

"Mom," Deiru said.

"Well I can't be the mean one now can I? We'll all go," Yuri said the children start to cheer.

"Now that everyone is happy go and tell you father that you're going and we approve and pack up only a few things," Mayu said before they ran off. When they were gone Mayu let out and exhale.

"Mayu," she turned to Yuri. "I don't think that was a good idea that they should come with us."

"I can leave them again Yuri I'll have enough trouble just saying I'll see you later," Mayu said

**A bit later**

Soon all the children were traveling the lands towards the east. It was a long and somewhat tiring journey for the children. It was a long way for each of them even Ilbani was tired. He was the only way that all of the children could go without a long disagreement with Yuri and Mayu husbands. But surprising they enjoy the view of this side of their country. It wasn't until two days later that they made it to the city where they were talking about. It was a busy city and people were moving around a lot.

"It's beautiful," Maysa said. Many things were happening and people were moving.

"You can stop now I want to get out," Mayu said. She soon steps out and the children follow her along with Yuri and her children. Everything was good, people were trying to get them to buy stuff and the children got to learn some of the ways of trading. Then Yuri and Mayu got to a table were a man was by himself. He had foreign things on the table which is why he was alone. They look around then Mayu saw fabric that can make a kimono. She saw some other the other things that would be very common to find in a Japanese house hold.

"Yuri this is?" she started

"_Do you see anything you like?"_ the words that came out of him mouth seem foreign to everyone else was perfectly clear to Mayu and Yuri. Tears started to flow from Mayu and Yuri's eyes.

"_I'm sorry if this comes off as rude but you are Japanese are you?"_

"_I haven't seen these types of clothing in many years; to believe that I use to hate to put these on," Mayu said._

"_You're… Who are you?"_

"_My name is Mayu"_

"_My name is Yuri"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Red River nor do I own any of its characters the only characters I do own is the characters that I created for this story.**

**Chapter 3: A Trip to the East Part 2**

"Mother what's going on I don't understand what you're saying?" Amir said. Mayu looks at him and touches his face.

"This man came from the land of my people I was speaking my native language," she said.

"_Miss I would like to show you to my ship and show you my other merchandise that you might be interested in," he said._ Mayu and Yuri faces glowed with excitement. _"I also have some toys that the children might like"_

"_Oh, that's great well come," _Mayu said. "Come on, were going to go with this man her has some stuff that you might be interested in," they all go on the boat and Mayu and Yuri was surprise to see that there was more Japanese people on the boat. The old man led them below deck then. A man said something to thing to the old man. The old man whisper in his ear, without knowing the boat started to move. When the boat was away from the shore did everything started to move to the other end of the boat. They all go outside and saw the land in the distance.

"Wait were moving," Deiru said. Mayu went to the old man.

"_What's going on were moving?"_

"_I'm sorry but we had to go…." he said._

"_What is it?"_

"_We're not allow to turn the ship"_

"_Our husbands live there what about them," Yuri said._

"_I also lost my wife a long time ago, its best to forget them," he said as he walks away._

"Mom what's going on are we going turn around," Amir said.

"It looks like our trip is going to be longer than what we originally plan," Mayu said.

"I don't understand, why are we moving?"

"Don't worry we seem to go on the same time as their departure well get on the first boat back home once we stop. Now go back down with Yuri and I'll have a talk with the old man okay," Mayu said. The children started to go down then she see the old man talking to another member of the ship. She was just about to go and say something when she heard then talking.

"_Are you sure that they will do for the kings?"_

"_They have to they both said that they wanted a bride that no one have else have had before beauty beyond compare, but still have the Japanese blood line these women I don't know how but they are both Japanese," the old man said._

"_And what of their children," he asks._

"_They can stay with their mother if that what the King wishes," the old man said._

Mayu could believe what she just heard she hid in the darkness until the two men when back into their rooms and ran all the way back down until she was with her family.

"We're leaving now," she said. Yuri look at her in confusion.

"Mayu but what about the…."

"Yuri trust me when I said this it's in our best interest if we leave now," they all follow her until she said a boat that could fit them all in.

"Deiru and Amir you two go in first you have your swords with you?" Mayu said

"Yes," they both said in unison.

"Then when I tell you to cut the rope you cut it in one swing," she said.

"Alright," they got in and started to help the other in when they last two children where in. Mayu heard a voice that yelled.

"Yuri, get in"

"You first"

"I have no time for this," she pushes Yuri inside the boat. "Cut it now!" Amir hesitated

"But…"

"Now," without thinking Maysa took his sword and swung it in the rope the same time Deiru did, and the boat fell into the water.

"Mom!" Mayu was about to jump into the water and swim after them but someone grab her just as she was about to jump.

"Mom!" she heard Amir voice in the distance. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Red River nor do I own any of its characters the only characters I do own is the characters that I created for this story.**

**Chapter 4: A Trip to the East Part 3**

"You cause us a lot of trouble I hope you know that," the old man said. Mayu went and spit at him.

"Well I would rather die than to know that my family is going to be slave"

"We weren't going to make you slave we were going to give you to the king," he said.

"That make it all the better," she said.

"The king is looking for a new wife but he wants someone who different from the usual women you find in Japan"

"Sorry to break it to you but I'm already married," she said.

"That doesn't matter now we have to watch you to make sure that don't escape," he said. They put her down stairs and she was locked in a cage like an animal.

"May the God protect those who I can't protect," she said. "And may he have mercy on your soul." The old man looks at her before leaving.

"Just like you we have those who we wish to protect," the old man left her alone in the dark.

**Meanwhile Back On the Boat**

Amir had Maysa by her shoulders.

"Why did you do it? Why?" he yelled.

"Because you wouldn't," she said Amir was shock. "She wanted us safe Amir that why she made us go in first"

"B… But she…"

"If I didn't cut the rope the Hittite Empire would fall, the Queen, the Crown Prince and the rest us would just disappeared in a different land, did you really want to be responsible for that," she said.

"You really have a big mouth you know that," he said.

"More like a whole bunch of knowledge"

"Sit down we'll go back to land and we might just meet Zannanza or Kail on the way back," Yuri said. Amir sat back down and started to row the boat along with Deiru.

**The Next Day Back With Mayu**

She was asleep when she heard a noise, immediately she sat up and saw a couple of men bringing down some wild animal. It was sleeping so none of them was in any danger. They put the cage right next to hers.

"A lion…. A very nice pet for King Hiroshi or a very good blanket," they said before leaving. She went and saw that parts of the animal were bruise. When she tried to reach out to it, it growl at her.

"Don't worry I'm trap in a cage as well maybe we can help each other but I need to touch you can just come a little closer," the lion hesitated but then puts their head right under her hand. Electric shocks went through her finger and throughout the lion's body. It didn't move until it was completely healed, and starts to stretch. Mayu smiles, "What a good boy you are, Do you like the name Ren I believe that it suits you well now will you help me?"

Later when one of the Guards came in to give Ren some food it didn't notice that he was fully awake. The Guard steps into the cage and was about to grab Ren's mane but Ren quickly got up and forces him to the floor of the cage.

"Don't scream," Mayu said. "We don't want anyone else coming into the room now do we," the Guard look at her in anger and in fear.

"What do you want?

"Be a good boy and toss the cage keys over here?" he did as he was told; Mayu quickly went and got out of the cage and soon was standing next to Ren. "Good now don't make a sound or you'll find yourself at the bottom of this big boys stomach and trust me if you make noise when we leave he'll be sure to come back for you." Mayu and Ren go and climb up the stairs and they were on the deck walking towards one of the life boats when she heard.

"And what do you suppose you're doing? She turns around and saw the old man with a couple of men behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Red River nor do I own any of its characters the only characters I do own is the characters that I created for this story.**

**Chapter 5: A Trip to the East Part 4**

"And what do you suppose you're doing? She turns around and saw the old man with a couple of men behind her.

"Leaving and you'll do as I say," Ren started to growl at them and they took a couple of steps back.

"You don't seem to understand, there is no way you can leave this ship," the old man said.

"And why is that?"

"Because that was the last boat that we had," he said. "You can swim but it doesn't stop us from killing this animal." Mayu look at Ren he stood his ground and didn't flinch. Mayu bend down towards him and pet his mane.

"I will not be treating like a cage animal," she said.

"Of course"

"And neither will he," she said. "I'll stay," the old man had a relief expression on his face.

"Send the both of them to the main quarters, give them anything they want," all of the sudden the men on the boat attitude change towards her. They started to treat her with extra care as if she could break at any moment. When she went into the room it was almost as big as her own back in Hittite.

The thought of being away from Hittite fill her with sorrow and regret. Not to be able to see her children anymore or to sing them a lullaby to sleep; even though that they sometimes wish she stop doing that. Amir thinks that he's too old for it. Tears started to flow from her face. Ren started to feel concern for his new master and purr next to her to show her some comfort but that only made her cry some more. She grabs a hold of him and cries even more into his fur.

**Yuri Point of View**

It's been two day, before they saw a Kail's ship. I'm a little afraid to tell the bad news to Zannanza. Knowing that he was the ship I couldn't just leave the situation as it is. When we got on the ship the children ran to their fathers. I stood back letting them have their moment with Kail. Then his arms were open towards me; only for me to take a step then stop as I turned to Zannanza.

"Zannanza, I am sorry but Mayu…"

Zannanza looks around to see that she wasn't standing next to her.

"Mayu she…"

"She made us go first," Amir said.

"She…"

"I'm sorry Zannanza there was nothing that I could do," Yuri said. Zannanza exhaled and look at Yuri.

"You did the right thing the main thing is that the children are safe," he said.

"Brother, we'll do everything in our power to get them back," Kail said.

"Yes we will brother"

"Kail these are my people they may not be so much understanding to foreigner as you might be," she said. "But I can still talk to them translate that's the only way that well be able to find her."

"Then we'll see to it that it is done," he said.

"But first we must get the children back to Hittite," Kail said.

"What!" Amir and Deiru said at the same time.

**One week later**

They arrive at the shore of Japan. They ended at the edge of a huge city with a palace right in the middle. Many people where going around and shopping.

Mayu was wearing a red Kimono and was standing next to Ren and the old man. It would be her first time in weeks that she was able to take a step off the boat and onto land. There was a carriage waiting for them as they step off the boat. Both Mayu, Ren and the old man got into the carriage.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll be the new queen for King Hiroshi," he said. "We were hoping to use you and your friend as a peace offering so you can stop this nonsense of the war they have"

"They?"

"The two Princes," he said. "The both of them are fighting for control and want to crown, when it was truly the Kings wish to give the crown to Prince Diasuke, but he's too young and the third child."

"By right it should go to the crown Prince," Mayu said.

"It's not that easy… Prince Jiro mother was of low birth and Prince Hiroshi mother… well she was just a lowly h…"

"You must watch what you say in a lady presents," Mayu said. "The way you talk about their mother must mean they pass away."

"Yes, while giving birth"

"How sad"

Finally they arrive at the castle and was immediately met up with a prince. He was talking to one of his advisor when the two of them were announce.

"Prince Hiroshi, Mr. Sato has return"

"Let him in," both Mayu and the old man came into the room when she first saw a glimpse of the prince she was shock. He was handsome and had long black hair and green eyes for a moment she almost forgot that she was married. She shook her head and let the thought go to the back of her mind.

"Prince Hiroshi, I have travel across the sea and came back to offer this woman to you," the old man said. "This lovely lady name is Mayu… Mayu introduce yourself"

"_I'm sorry for this Prince Hiroshi but I have no choice but to say that I was kidnapped and I was held against my will and wish to return to my family," she said._

"That's no very nice," a voice said. Mayu turn her head towards the voice and saw a little boy next to his nanny. He look so much like Zannanza he even had blonde hair.

"Zannanza," she said and went over to the little boy. "No you not Zannanza… your Kedar, my beautiful Kedar"


End file.
